The Bestiary
Rex Balthazar 'is a demigod, a founding member of the Custodians, and the descendant of Tuhn as The Bestiary. Biography Early Life Motherless Childhood Rex Balthazar was born in mid 1982 to Jade Balthazar, a human, and Misho Balthazar, a demigod. He and his father are descendants of Tuhn making his foremothers and forefathers demigods. Despite being demigods, his father and his ancestors never knew anything about it including Tuhn. Rex never knew his mother Jade, as she died shortly after he was born. He grew up in the mountain areas of northern Norway under the care of his father. Throughout his childhood, he became very close to his father who taught him to build small houses and fences, and tools to allocate materials. Learning about Animals Despite living on a mountain and not entering a school during his youth, Rex learned a lot about animals and their behavior with his father Misho. When he was ten years old, he learned how to interact, play, and feed with all kinds of animals in the forest. When his father told him that he hunted animals before, Rex promised that he will never hunt a single animal in his entire life, which is also the reason why he chose to become a vegetarian. At the age of twelve, he found a way for animals to help him with his everyday chores. Losing his Father When he was twelve years old, his father got very ill and became weak. They tried a number of medicines and herbs from the forest to cure him but his father's illness worsened over time. At this point, Rex had to balance maintaining the forest, gathering materials, and taking care of his father. After six years, Misho told him all about his mother Jade and on how they dreamed of having Rex. Shortly after telling the story to Rex, Misho closed his eyes and breathe his last breath, and he died painlessly. Rex cried and buried his father outside their house beside his mother's grave. The Bestiary Defending the Land Eighteen years after his father Misho passed, Rex finally decided to continue what his father left. He took care of the forest, raised the animals, maintained the mountain, and repaired the house several times. For five years, the government had been coming back trying to change Rex's mind in accepting the $28,000,000 offer to purchase the whole mountain including its forest and resources, and every single time Rex takes down the offer. Personality Powers and Abilities Powers 'Demigod Physiology: As the descendant of the demigod Tuhn, and the legacy of the goddess Diana, Rex Balthazar possesses traits and abilities of demigods through power inheritance. * Superhuman Strength: As a demigod, Rex has incredible superhuman strength that enables him to easily overpower groups of normal humans, demons, and other species. He can lift or move immensely heavy objects. He can also easily crush extremely durable objects. With his strength, Rex is able to take on multiple enemies at once. * Superhuman Durability: Rex's bones and muscles are vastly denser and harder than the peak of human potential, which makes him much incredibly more durable than any normal being. Though he is mortal, he can survive extreme blunt force trauma such as being hit with solid objects or contact with other superhuman opponents. * Superhuman Stamina: Rex's musculature produces fewer fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human and his body eliminates the excessive build-up of fatigue-producing chemicals in his muscles, granting him exceptional endurance and lung capacity. * Beast Manipulation: Rex, through his ancestral background, can affect the pheromones of all animals allowing him a rudimentary form of control over animals. He can direct their actions and behavior at will to cause them to work together, such as allowing themselves be used as mounts, or attacking a target. He can also understand and communicate with all animals. ** Beast Transformation: Rex is able to transform into a wolf-bear when he reached his maximum power. In this form, Rex becomes a wolf-bear about 7 feet high with gray fur, white eyes, and develops claws, sharp teeth, and an increase in strength, endurance, and speed. His body becomes so large that most of his clothes are torn from his body. ** Summon Beast Specter: Because of his demigod powers, Rex can summon specters of animals that can help him attack his enemies. They can appear in thin air and can disappear at will, when attacked, or when it charges to an enemy. ** Beast Telepathy: Rex is known to have the ability to communicate or understand different kinds of animals. He can direct their actions and behavior at will to cause them to work together, such as allowing themselves be used as mounts, or attacking a target. Abilities * Expert Martial Artist: Rex is an extremely accomplished and experienced master martial artist. He has extensive levels of knowledge of melee combat. Rex already proved to be a great fighter, having used his knowledge of combat to defeat hundreds of enemies. Equipment * Advanced Mendell Gauntlets: Rex was given two advanced iron gauntlets constructed and designed by Dara Mendell, based from his father's design, strong enough to knock down enemies. It is also capable of increasing its size to combat and deflect magical attacks. Former Equipment * Mendell Gauntlets: Gauntlets designed and constructed by Alvis Mendell made from iron capable of knocking down enemies like a boxing glove. Relationships Family * Diana - Ancestor * Tuhn † - Ancestor and Predecessor * Quill Balthazar † - Grandfather * Misho Balthazar † - Father * Jade Balthazar † - Mother Allies * Custodians - Teammates and Friends ** Apollo Wilson/Mercury ** Rudolf Wong/Ninja Star ** Dara Mendell/Cosmic Girl - Weapons Producer ** Lily Johnson - Situational Enemy turned Ally * The Quaternity ** Axcel Wright/Flare ** Balian Blayson/Pacific Prince - Rival ** Clay Crawford ** Drianna Skye/Lady Skye * Mendell Technologies ** Alvis Mendell † - Mentor and Weapons Producer * Beasts